Fairy Tail (Hamilton Style)
by Potato-Post.Community
Summary: Fairy Tail but it's based on Hamilton songs. (Hamilton Spoilers I suppose) Stick around for angst and grand times all around. Songs used so far are "First Burn", "Congratulations" and "Satisfied".
1. First Burn

**This is a song fic based on the song** _ **First Burn**_ **(From** _ **Hamilton**_ **). First Burn is actually the draft of the song used in the play,** _ **Burn**_ **. The lyrics used are in italics.**

 **NOTE: Some of the lyrics have changed to fit the characters.**

 **This is set in the normal Fairy Tail world by the way. There's also mentions of OC's. (Just Natsu and Lucy's children.) This is set in the future, although no spoilers are mentioned.**

 **Ships: Nalu (mentions of LeoxLucy and GajeelxLevy)**

 **-FIRST BURN-**

Leo. The man's name… was _Leo_. Lucy Heartfilia had cheated on Natsu Dragneel _with her celestial spirit_. His heart ached. He thought what him and Lucy had was special, that their love was shared and that they were enough for each other. But apparently being _married_ meant _nothing_ to the golden haired beauty.

He stalked over to the desk, running his hands over the letters splayed all over their shared desk. Natsu had never been one for writing and all, but for Lucy, it was her _life_. Whenever the two were apart, she'd send him letter after letter, and _mavis_ were her words beautiful. They flowed like a river, smoothly and perfectly and _gorgeously_. He had never been one for reading, but her words made every second of it bearable.

But now?

Even thinking of reading them made him sick. Her words that described how she was _his_ , how he was forever _hers_ , yada yada yada. They clearly didn't matter to her anymore. But that didn't change the fact the words were forever going to be truth for him. He was bound to her by fate. She was his _mate_ , and he thought she knew that meant forever.

Forever was such an insignificant word.

The door opened, pulling his attention to it. Lucy stepped into their apartment- (it wasn't her old one nor his old house. They had bought a new apartment when they found out she was pregnant for the first time.)- head down and coat wrapped around her tight. He knew she had come to tell him how 'sorry' she was and how much she 'regretted' what she did. He also knew that was all bull.

"Natsu-" Her chocolate eyes drifted to the letters on the desk. There were so _many_. She had a habit of writing letters for him that mirrored diary entries, so he would know exactly what she did. He'd been out of town when she had cheated, _the many times she cheated_ , but she hadn't failed to write him a letter. He should've known they were off, that the things she had done were lies.

" _I saved every letter you wrote me,_ " he starts off, voice soft. He follows her gaze and sweeps a couple of the papers into his hands. He hugged them tight to his chest and blinked back tears. " _From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine. You said you were mine, I_ thought _you were mine!_ " She took a step back, quite obviously unsure of what she should do. At this moment, he was sure she knew a fight was coming. He was just glad Erza had agreed to watch their kids. He couldn't bear it if they saw this.

"Natsu- I _am_ yours-" She fiddled with her thumbs, eyes trained only on him. He remembered there was once a time when he could _drown_ in her eyes, longing for her look only at him. Now he wished her eyes would be on anyone _other_ than him. He couldn't bear to see the guilt, the _pain_ , the raw _emotion_ held in them.

" _Do you know what Gajeel said, when I told him what you'd done?_ " Him and the other slayers were like _brothers_. (And a sister. Wendy was _always_ going to be like his sibling.) He wasn't able to always get in touch with Rogue or Sting, and he didn't want to bother Wendy, so Gajeel was the next person to go to. He was _pissed_ at Lucy, even had a fight with Levy about it. The small blunette, of course, sided with Lucy. " _She said, 'You have married an Icarus,'_ " ironic, "' _she has flown too close to the sun.'_ "

Lucy gulped, the sound ringing in Natsu's head. She shed her coat, hanging it up in one fluid motion. She then took a step towards Natsu, hand reaching out to grab his own. He clutched the letters harder, pressing them closer to his chest. He stepped back, twisting himself so she couldn't reach him from where she stood.

" _Don't take another step in my direction,_ " he hissed, " _I can't be trusted around you._ " She hesitated, leg hovering in the air, prepared to ignore what he said. She allowed in to rest on the floor, staying a few steps away. Her mouth opened, but he swiftly cut her off. He didn't think he'd be able to continue if she spoke. Lucy's words were hypnotic. " _Don't think you can talk your way into my arms-_ " his voice wavered, so he repeated the last part more certainly. " _Into my arms._ "

Natsu held out a letter in one hand, raising it to the sky. He lit the fist on fire and Lucy yelped. "Natsu! Stop!" she pleaded. These were the first letters she'd ever written him. Natsu didn't dare look at her, afraid of the tears he'd see. "Dammit Natsu, stop!" She reached out to pull the other letters from him, but again, he stepped back.

" _I'm burning the letters you wrote me,_ " he choked on the words as he spat them out like poison. She didn't make another move to stop him as he set another on fire. This one was dated a week after they began to date. " _You can stand over there if you want._ " He could tell she _really_ didn't want to stand by. He didn't look at her, but a tear slipped down his cheek. " _I don't know who you_ are" he accused, " _I have so much to learn._ "

He skimmed over the next letter. This one was from the morning of their wedding. He could sense the nervous tone as he read. Tears blurred his sight so he gave up on making out the words. " _I'm re-reading your letters and watching them_ burn" He finally looked her in the eye as he set that one on fire. Her breathing hitched again. Natsu _never_ liked causing Lucy pain, but this.. With every letter his flames devoured, the less he felt caged. The more he felt truly _free_. " _And watching them burn._ "

He stalked back over to the desk and picked up a bundle of papers, waving them accusingly as he glared. " _You published the letters he wrote you,_ " she had. Leo had wrote her sickening sweet letters, and it made him hurt because he could never write that well for Lucy. His writing would _never_ be like theirs. " _You told the whole world how you brought this boy into our_ bed" Natsu thrust his hand out, papers gesturing to their bed. He had once adored that bed. Snuck over to Lucy's old apartment to sink into it. Now he slept on the couch, feeling betrayed with every glance. " _In clearing your name you have ruined our lives._ "

There was the second part. She would have been able to of kept this a secret if she hadn't needed to prove herself innocent. Natsu himself didn't know if he was glad that she had to or not. He wouldn't have thought Lucy would have ever kept a secret from him.

"Natsu, I _had_ too!" His glare silenced her again.

" _Heaven forbid someone whisper, 'She's part of some scheme',_ " he knew he might be acting to harsh, but he wanted her to feel all the pain harbored in his soul. He circled her and leaned closer. She leaned back, teary eyes wide. His own face was a mess of tears too, but neither cared to fix that. " _Your enemy whispers so you have to_ scream" he takes a deep breath and backs away, voice growing slightly louder, " _I know about whispers, I see how you look at Gray._ "

She opened her mouth to object. Perhaps to say, 'I _never_ loved him like I loved you,' or 'I never even _loved_ him'. " _Don't. I'm not naive._ " Dammit, he wasn't. He _knew_. " _I have seen men around you. Don't think I don't see how they fall for your 'charms',_ " he choked on his words again. _Betrayal_. She had betrayed him even _before_ Leo happened. " _All your_ charms" he sobbed. He set the bundle on fire and threw it to the floor. The carpet didn't catch fire. Part of him wished it did.

" _I'm erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how Natsu reacted,_ " he growled, " _when you broke his heart._ " He knew they were going to be in the history books one day. He knew Lucy's writings would be part of it. He _knew, dammit_! " _You have thrown it all away,_ " he reached out to the desk where all her other letters and works were, " _stand back, watch it_ burn" He set the whole desk on fire, tears flowing like rivers. Lucy let out a low scream, calling out his name and once again pleading him to stop. He heaved. " _Watch it all burn._ "

He stepped back towards her, making his small stature seem bigger. " _And when the time comes, explain to the children the pain and embarrassment you put their father through._ " He sobbed loudly, aiming his eyes at the ceiling in hopes to lessen the pain and tears. " _When will you learn that_ they _are your legacy? We are your legacy!_ " An image of their children- there were 3 in total- flashed in his mind. Their oldest was a boy, who looked more like Lucy than Natsu. Lucy's soft blonde hair, Natsu's vibrant green eyes. People said he was so much like Natsu. Lucy swore they were true.

Their middle child was a girl, pink hair and brown eyes. The exact opposite of her brother in looks, but not personality. The last was a little boy who looked _just_ like Lucy. Her eyes, her hair, _everything_. He acted the exact opposite of his siblings.

" _If you thought you were mine,_ " he continued, " _Don't._ " He tore his coat off the coat hanger- (he knew he didn't need it. _She_ knew he didn't need it.)- and stormed out of the house, not giving Lucy a second to start talking. He was a mess and the only thing he could think of was seeing Gajeel, maybe punching Gray in the face until he felt better. Something in the back of his mind also told him that he needed a place to sleep.

He headed to the guild, not caring to clean up his face. It was a mess, tears still streaming and others dried to his face. He threw open the door with one hand, the other wiping at his face. "GAJEEL! GRAY! FIGHT ME!" The ravens compiled, and as the boys traded blows, Natsu knew, deep in his heart that it'd all be alright. Somehow.

After all, people said he was a bit to forgiving.

 **-END-**

 **I might do more of these. I have a few ideas for some other songs too. Such as** _ **Satisfied**_ **and** _ **The World Was Wide Enough**_ **. If you have any requests for Hamilton songs, leave them in the comments. Otherwise, thanks for reading. Feel free to review and have a great day.**

 **Also, Lucy won't be Alexander in every song I do. She'd switch around. I would imagine Natsu being more like Alexander Hamilton, but this one seemed like it worked with how the characters are now.**


	2. Congratulations

**As much as I love Gratsu as my OTP, they also make a pretty good BrOTP. This song is Congratulations. This takes place before Burn.**

 **I didn't know whether to have Gray or Gajeel play Angelica, but in the end, I thought Gray would be the better choice. Once again, lyrics are in italics. Some lyrics have been changed to fit the scene. Canon events have been and will also be changed in the future.**

 **-CONGRATULATIONS-**

Gray was _pissed_. He had recently heard the news that Lucy had _cheated_ on Natsu with _Leo_. Him and the flame brain might fight a lot, but the two were as close as _brothers_ , and like hell he'd let Lucy just walk away without knowing what she'd done. He knew that Natsu would probably stick up for himself, but he was going to stand up for the slayer here and now. Natsu at the moment was with Erza, who was trying her hardest to keep his mind of Lucy. Like that would work. The slayer's mind was on Lucy 24/7. Maybe she could get him to focus on his kids. _Then again_ , his mind was on his _kids_ was 24/8.

He was making his way to Lucy's apartment, where Lucy should be waiting. He had sent her a letter explaining he'd be coming by. Gray had married Juvia a handful of years ago, and both opted to travel. They were still a part of Fairy Tail, (Gray would _never_ leave the guild). It was loveless. Juvia didn't _love_ him, it was _obsession_. Gray didn't _love_ her, it was _need_. Lucy- _oh Mavis, how he loved her_ \- was taken by Natsu and Gray would do anything to make sure his _brother_ \- sometimes a bother- was happy. (He was a good brother. Natsu said he was _great_.)

He knocked on the door regaining his breathe. He had to stay calm. (He wasn't going to make it through this whole meeting without being angry.) After waiting a few moments, he knocked again. "Anyone home?" He rapped his knuckles on the door, frustration boiling. (Calm down. Calm _down. Calm_ _ **down**_.) "Come on! Answer the door," he called out in desperation. Footsteps drew near the door, and that person unlocked it. The door was thrown open to show Lucy. There were bags under her red rimmed, puffy eyes.

" _Gray,_ " she mumbled, relaxing slightly. She stepped aside and gestured for him to come in, running a hand through her messy hair.

" _Lucy,_ " he greeted, voice dripping with faux-joy. He stepped in, surveying the new apartment. At first look, it looked like Lucy's old apartment. Lucy and Natsu's bed and their desk sat in the first room, being the first thing to see once you open the door. There were two other rooms, one shared by the couple's sons, and the other taken by their one girl. He hadn't seen their kids since the last time he stopped by. At that point, him and Natsu had been begging Lucy to take a break and come join them and the kids on vacation. (Natsu had always been the fun parent, and Lucy always had some kind of work to do.)

He dipped low to hang in Lucy's face as he spat his next word. " _Congratulations,_ " he hissed. Lucy looked taken aback, the gears in her brain obviously turning. She was a smart girl. She'd figure it out in a few minutes. " _You have invented a new kind of stupid._ " He pulled back, glaring at the blonde with venom. He loved her, he really did, but she messed with his _brother_. (Not his blood brother, but the two acted like it.) " _A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid… an 'open all the cages in a zoo' kind of stupid. 'Truly you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid._ " He put a grin- more of a baby eating _smirk_ on his face.

Lucy's mouth was agape, like a floundering fish. " _Let's review,_ " he took another deep breath, " _You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it, by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you._ " His hands went to his pockets- only to realize his pants were gone. Eh, too late to worry about that now. As long as he didn't lose his underwear he'd be fine. " _I begged you to take a break, you refused to. So scared of what your enemies might do to you,_ " he mocked, " _You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to! You know why Levy_ _can do what she_ _wants? She doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!_ " He stabbed her chest with his pointer every time he said 'you'. Normally he'd get up close and personal, fists and all that glory. But Natsu would still kill him.

" _So yeah,_ " he rolled his eyes, " _congratulations! You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations._ "

Lucy heaved a breath. "Gray..?"

" _I languished in a loveless marriage in London,_ " that's where Juvia was staying at the moment. She hadn't come with him. She didn't _know_. " _I lived only to read your letters._ " That was the truth. Even now, he fell in love with the celestial mage with every word she uttered and every letter she sent. " _I look at you and think 'Mavis, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?_ '" Another deep breath. Mavis, this was more word vomit than he'd spouted in years. " _That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay, and you know what I'm here to do?_ "

"Gray?" she mumbled, voice gaining more vigor.

" _I'm not here for_ you _._ "

Lucy's eyes were watering and tears were spilling but Gray wasn't going to stop there. " _I know my brother like I know my own mind!_ " He finally admitted it aloud. And to who? His _crush_. His brother's _cheating wife_. To _Lucy Heartfilia._ He threw his hand into the air. " _You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind and a million years ago, he said to me 'this one's mine', so I stood by… Do you know why…?_ " Dammit, he was crying too.

" _I love my brother more than anything in this life! I will choose his happiness over mine every time!_ " His voice rose as he continued, until he flat out yelled his brother's name. " _Natsu is the best thing in our_ life _! So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best husband!_ " He gasped heavily. " _Congratulations for the rest of your life. Every sacrifice you made is for my brother. Give him the best life._ " Gray turned and gripped the door knob and threw it open, stepping out.

For a _second_ he looked back over his shoulder. Lucy was openly sobbing and gasping and _she knew she had fucked up_. He sighed, and oh so softly he repeated his next words. " _Congratulations,_ " he whispered. He slammed the door behind him and shoved an arm over his eyes to hide the fact he was crying. "Congratulations Gray. You fucked it all up…" He sunk to his knees, and distantly could hear Lucy doing the same. He forced himself to his knees. Every _single_ thing he did, it was _all_ for Natsu. It was _all_ for his _family_. Lucy didn't matter. Natsu would _always_ outrank her.

 **-END-**

 **So I know this is super short but like… I don't know man. I need sleep. Three or whatnot fics in one day? This only happened before I left.** _ **Coincidink? I think nOT!**_ **Anywho. Feel free to review, follow and favorite.**

 **I've been thinking. In the first act, I think Alexander would be Natsu, but in act two, Lucy would take over? I'm not too sure. The songs** _ **Helpless**_ **and** _ **Winter Ball**_ **might be switched around. I don't think I'll be doing** _ **Winter Ball**_ **though. I** _ **really**_ **don't know.**

 **There's so much Lucy bashing in this and like, I am** _ **so**_ **sorry Lucy, dear** _ **Mavis**_ **. Lucy deserves better than me.** _ **Everyone**_ **deserved better than me. Lol.**


	3. Satisfied

**Back at it again with another song. Poor Gray tho, am I right? Sting is a really upbeat dude, cHEERS to my boy. I apologize for any crappy writing and I hope you like the story!**

 **This one is** _ **Satisfied**_ **, from act one. Lyrics are in italics. Some lyrics have been changed to fit the scene. THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T FOLLOW CANON! I mean the others don't really either, but all that takes place after the manga and all so…** _ **ha**_ **. This one switches up how Lucy met Natsu and Gray. Gotta follow the song, man.**

 **-SATISFIED-**

" _ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!_ " Sting cried out, throwing up his glass of ale. It sloshed around and spilled onto the white table cover. He had on a face-splitting grin, eyes trained on his 'brother'. All the dragon slayers considered themselves siblings- with the exception of Cobra and Laxus. " _THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT!_ " His eyes held a merry glint. Yukino sat by his side, laughing along joyously. " _Now everyone give it up for the best man... GRAY FULLBUSTER!_ " Everyone clapped loud, smiling their own wide smiles. Gray stepped up, raising up his own glass.

" _A toast to the groom!_ " Gray sent Natsu an earnest smile.

" _To the groom, to the groom, to the groom!_ " they echoed.

" _To the bride!_ " Another look, this time to Lucy.

" _To the bride, to the bride, to the bride!_ "

" _From your best friend,_ " From your brother.

" _Gray! Gray! Gray!_ "

" _To your union,_ " he winked, " _and the hope that you provide._ "

" _You provide, you provide._ "

" _May you always,_ " there was a soft echo of 'always', " _be satisfied._ " He forced his grin to grow-

And then the scene shattered. _Rewind…_ Suddenly, Gray was falling into a dark, black abyss. " _Rewind!_ " he cried. Scenes of blinding white flashed by, dizzying him and making him cry out. " _I remember that night, I just might- I remember that night, I just might- I remember that night, I remember that-_ " He closed his eyes harshly to ward off the offending lights.

Gray opened them a second later and found himself standing in the middle of a familiar room, swarming with soldiers. Some were dressed in their uniforms, others like him. He remembered this night. " _I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days,_ " Gray swirled around, trying to find someone he definitely recognised. A small group of three or four men rushed by, all tipsy, eyes on the lookout for a woman. " _I remember those soldier boys, tripping over themselves to win their praise,_ " with a sigh, he rolled his eyes at them, " _I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream that you can't quite place_."

A blonde, with golden curls he knew all too well appeared. " _But Lucy, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face…_ " The woman turned to him, pools of chocolate meeting icy water. " _I have never been the same, intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame. And when you said 'hi'-_ " Lucy mouthed the word, her voice sounding like it was underwater, " _I forgot my dang name._ " He clenched his fist by his heart, longing to pull at it's strings. He averted his gaze. " _Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame! This is not a game!_ " he cried out.

Lucy spoke again, words clear. " _You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied,_ " she winked and circled around to his side.

" _I'm sure I don't know what you mean,_ " Gray countered, " _you forget yourself._ "

" _You're like me,_ " she continued, " _I've never been satisfied._ "

" _Is that right?_ "

" _I have never been satisfied,_ " she repeated, shaking her head solemnly. He could tell it was somewhat fake, but he grinned nonetheless.

" _My name's Gray Fullbuster._ "

" _Lucy Heartfilia._ "

" _Where's your family from?_ " he questioned. Lucy paled, her ghost-like figure quickly speaking again.

" _Unimportant! There's a million things I haven't done,_ " she said instead, " _just you wait, just you wait!_ " With her dazzling smirk, the scene bled away, leaving Gray's stomach a mess of butterflies. He let out a girlish squeal- one that Natsu would mock him for if the pinkette heard it.

" _So, so, so,_ " he struggled to recompose himself, " _so this is what it feels like to match wits, with someone at your level?_ " He'd never been able to find someone who matched him in intelligence. Natsu was as smart as a broken lightbulb, the other slayers were just dull. Sure, some of the female's he knew were smart- but either he couldn't compare to Levy, or the girls couldn't compare to him. " _What the hell is the catch?_ " he wondered.

" _It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light! It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite? You see it, right?_ " he said aloud. No one answered, all sounds and scenes gone. " _The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes! Everything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance. A bit of a posture,_ " he began moving around the dark space, movements fluid and swift. He could've sworn hearts appeared in the air, while his own felt as if it was going to burst. " _It's a bit of a stance. She's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give her a chance. I asked about his family, did you see his answer?_ _Her hands started fidgeting, she looked askance. Maybe penniless?_ " he guessed, (boy, was he wrong), " _she might be flying by the seat of her pants?_ " He waved off his questions. " _Beautiful, boy, does she know it. Blonde hair, how fast can she grow it? I wanna take her far away from this place, then I turn and I see my brother's face-_ "

Natsu appeared out of thin air, another scene exploding to life. All sounds were watered down, but Gray's eyes grew wide. He was lovestruck, sharing the same face Gray had just seconds before.

" _-and he is-_ "

" _Helpless!_ " Natsu's melodic- yet gravelly- voice burned with passion, eyes locked on the same golden haired maiden that had both their hearts aburst.

" _-and I know he is-_ "

" _Helpless!_ "

" _-and his eyes are just-_ "

Natsu cheers one final time, " _Helpless!_ "

" _-and I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time. I'm a boy in a word in which my main job is to get rich. My father is gone so I'm the one who has to social climb for it. Cause I'm the oldest,_ " out of him and his blood brother, Lyon, he was. (Natsu wasn't his blood brother, yet at the same time, he was more of a brother than Lyon could ever _dream_ of being.) " _And the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious. And Lucy is penniless,_ " he was sticking to that theory, " _Ha! That doesn't mean I want her any less._ " His last statement echoed through the room as the world faded to black. He reached out to grasp Natsu's arm before he disappeared, only for his arm to flounder about it the air.

" _She's after me 'cause I'm a Fairy Tail mage,_ " he guessed again, " _that elevates her status, I'd have to be naive to set that aside. Maybe that is why I introduce her to Natsu, now she's his bride._ " Natsu and Lucy, both glowing in perfect radiance and clad in white, appeared. They were hand in hand, smiling upon Gray. " _Nice going, Gray, she was right.. You will never be satisfied._ "

 _I will never be satisfied._

 _I will_ never _be satisfied._

His hand went up to comb through his hair as he tried desperately to calm himself. " _I know my brother like I know my own mind! You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!_ " he cried. The couple faded again, and Natsu popped back up. He looked the same as he did from the ball, face pained but smile wide. " _If I tell him that I love her, he'd be silently resigned. She'd be mine. He would say 'I'm fine', but he'd be lying!_ " A lone tear slipped down the pinkette's face, as he mouthed 'I'm fine'. Gray waved it aside, and turned to see Lucy in front of him.

" _But when I fantasize at night, it's Lucy's eyes. As I romanticize what might of been,_ " Lucy grabbed his hands and he twirled her around. Her laugh twinkled like stars in the night sky and he swooned. " _If I hadn't sized him up so quickly. At least my dear Natsu is her husband… At least I keep her eyes in my life…_ "

The darkness dripped away, and he blinked before coming back to reality. He blinked back tears and threw the biggest smile he could bear onto his face. " _A toast to the groom!_ "

Just like before, the crowd cheered and echoed his words.

" _To the bride! From your b-best friend, who is always by your side! To your union and the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied!_ " Natsu ran up to Gray and glomped him. Gray returned the hug, ignoring the way the abyss assaulted his eyes and flickered at the edge of his vision. He held onto his _brother_ tighter.

" _And I know,_ " he voiced soundlessly, " _he'll be happy as her husband… And I know, she will never be satisfied,_ " he sighed, " _I will never be satisfied._ " He let his tears fall, praying the people around him would think it was just out of happiness.

Because _yes_ , he was happy.

But, he felt as if he just lost a part of himself.

He didn't know if he'd ever get it back.

 **-END-**

 **Oh meh lord these are so short. I apologize for any mistakes or ect. And WOAH did we go through one without Lucy-bashing? YAY! Because for real, Lucy is a super cool character and really strong too. So, Lucy actually is rich in this fic! (Because of her dad and all, but Lucy's a rebel.) Gray doesn't know that because she wants to keep it a secret. (Don't ask me why he doesn't say anything about her being a Heartfilia. I don't know.)**

 **Anyways, these are super fun to write! I'm not sure which song I'll do next, but it might be the** _ **Schuyler Sisters**_ **. Or really whatever I feel like doing. I don't know when the next update will be out either.**

 **Well, bye bye! Don't forget to review. Go ahead and yell at me if you feel like it. (((Actually pls don't I'm fragile)))**


	4. PLEASE READ! NOT DISCONTINUING!

**okay, ew, yeah, i know legit nobody likes it when the author posts a block of bold text as a chapter because OH NO THEY'RE DISCONTINUING IT but ok i promise that i'm not doing that at all. i just really want to rewrite this and ALSO so it's not only hamilton songs, but dear evan hansen and a couple others. :) i'm a musical dumbass. BUT the new fic will be up shortly under the name of** _ **Fairy Tail the Musical**_ **. original. i know. this fic will be deleted around the same time? i might give it a day too, just so i can write out some chapters. BUT YEAH. not discontinuing. just,, revamping. kek. and the same goes for all my ft one shots. idk when those will be deleted and put up. uhhhh, i might do the same with my other multi chapter fics so there's that**


End file.
